I Need to Live
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: What if Prim went to the Hunger Games. Twelve- year old never win the Hunger Games.She has to face all her fears and fight for her life. To come back to the life she left behind in district twelve.Tragically, the odds aren't in Prim's favor.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Prim went to the Hunger games…..?**

**Disclaimer: Hunger games is not mine.**

**Prologue**

I was in pain. I knew this will happen why am I surprised? Lying on the cool grass my breaths where becoming slower. The noise had died away. I couldn't help but cry. I must of look ridiculous, but that didn't matter. I no longer cared of looking strong and tough. It was all over I was so close. My thoughts flew away to my family. My mother and my sister, Katniss must have been crying.

I've broken a promise. I knew I would break that promise to try to win. A twelve- year old never wins the Hunger Games.

"I'm sorry," I said to Katniss and my Mother hoping they would hear me.

They say when you die you see your whole life flash back. It was a lie only a moment was flashing by. The flash was how I ended up in this situation.

**The beginning**

"_Primrose Everdeen," Effie Trinket said. I stood up from my seat. _

"_Prim, NO I VOLUNTEER," Katniss shouted, "I volunteer as a tribute." I couldn't stop her. Later, I was in my seat watching TV. Katniss was in the Hunger Games. I felt guilty she was there because of me. She was walking without a weapon, and wearing a dress. Then, someone threw an arrow at her. She fell to the ground._

"Katniss!" I shouted. I found myself in my bed it was all a dream. Katniss quickly ran to my side.

"Prim, shush, it was all a dream," Katniss told me trying to calm me down.

"I had a dream. They called my name. Y-you volunteered," I started noticing I was crying.

"Prim, that will never happen. Your name is only there once. They will never call you," She told me. Her voice was soothing. I was beginning to relax. I still had a little doubt.

"Katniss, I won't go back to sleep if you don't make me a promise," I said. She moves my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked me.

"Promise me: if I get called you won't volunteer," I told her not even looking at her in the eye.

"Prim, I-I'm not going to promise anything," Katniss said looking a bit nervous.

"Please, Katniss, I know I won't get called, but… I just want to be in peace," I was begging her.

"Um… fine, I promise I won't," She told me. I was now in peace. I closed my eyes and went back to lying in my bed. I began to sing. Katniss closed her eyes and began to sing with me. I fell asleep again.

Later on, Katniss had gone hunting with Gale. My Mother had laid me a white shirt, and a brown skirt. Katniss and Mother never had a good relationship. Katniss still hasn't forgiven her for the thing she did in the past. I have to admit I did forgive her. I believe in not holding the grudge, but sadly there was a little bit of a grudge. It's a secret I only kept to myself.

Buttercup began to crawl out inside under my bed.

"Hey, Buttercup," I told her. I pulled her out of my bed. I began to scratch her under her ears. I sang to her. I saw Katniss coming from hunting. I knew the Hunger Games was beginning.

* * *

"Hey little ducky," Katniss said to me seeing my shirt was sticking out. I gave her a smile. We walked to the Reaping. I was more nervous. My palms where beginning to get sweaty. I saw the peacekeepers taking out people's blood.

"No," I said in fear. The Reaping had become scarier.

"Calm down, Prim, it's okay. There just going to take out a bit of your blood," Katniss told me. I took a deep breath, "it doesn't even hurt." I waited in line. It was my turn. The Reaping everything went by so quick. I found myself in a seat.

"Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select one courageous young man, and woman: for the honor of representing District 12 in the seventy- fourth annual Hunger Games," She was dressed in very weird clothing.

"Ladies first," She walked to a bowl. She put her hand and took out the first piece of paper. I was more nervous, "Primrose Everdeen."

I was shocked. My whole body was tense I couldn't move.

"Come, don't be shy," She said. I tried my best to look brave. I hold back tears and quickly walk up to the stage. I look at Katniss._ Please keep your promise!_

"Prim, NO!" It was like the dream. I turn around to stop her.

"Katniss, no I need to do this," I command her.

"Prim," She was quiet as tears where streaming down her cheek.

"Katniss, if you volunteer for me. I will never forgive myself," I said in a tone I never recognize.

"I'm sorry," I apologize to Katniss. I walk up to the stage. Katniss went back to sit down. I walk up next to Effie. Just because I'm twelve I won't act afraid; though in the inside I was trembling in fear.

"I bet my hat that was your sister. Don't want your sister to steal the show, huh?" Effie told me. I ignore her. Three fingers where sent to me by the whole crowd.

"Now, gentlemen," She said going to the other jar. I tune out in a world far away: a better place.

"Peeta Melark," She said out loud. Peeta stepped on top of the stage. We shook hands. I ignore what Effie said. My eyes met at my family.

* * *

I was pulled away to a fancy room. I knew it was to say farewell. It will be the final one. No twelve-year olds had lived through the Hunger Games. I had no special skills that could help me. Well, only gathering.

Then, my thoughts where interrupted.

"Prim, why did you have to do that," Katniss said to me. She ran and gave me a hug. Mother was shying away in the corner. She didn't want anyone to see her cry or- I really don't know. Mother got near to give me a hug.

"Don't cry right now," I told them. I didn't want to cry. If I saw them, then I would break down into tears.

"Be brave," Mother told me.

"I will," I respond

"Prim, you're going to win. You're good at gathering, and you could survive. Try to get the arrows I know you're not good in using them. Promise me that you will win," Katniss told me. She and I knew that I was going to lose. I knew this promise will be broken.

"I promise," I said. She put a mockingjay in my hand.

"For good luck," Katniss said.

"Promise me, both of you will be all right, while I'm gone," I look at my Mother especially.

"We promise," They both said.

"Time is up," Peacekeeper said. My family where forced to leave.

"See you soon," Mother said. It brought me so much hope. I was now alone. Tears began to come out of my eyes. I began to hug a nearby pillow.

Twelve- year olds never win in the Hunger Games.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews will be loved.**


	2. Hope

**Thanks for support people! :) **

**Note: This is not a love story :) **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games is not mine**

I was taken out of my room to a train. I was really nervous, because the cameras all over me. I walk pass them trying to avoid looking at them. I got inside the train. Finally, I am alone at last.

"Hello Rim," Effie said to me, never mind I'm not alone. She quickly sat down and she looked at me.

"So…," She said. I didn't respond. She looks around at Peeta. Peeta stands quietly looking out the window.

"You're going to meet your mentor, Haymitch," She said happily and quickly stood up, "I'm going to go get him." She left I was beginning to panic. Horrible thoughts came to my head of the Hunger Games. I imagine all the recaps of the Hunger Games I was forced to watch. The horrible deaths many faced.

"You okay, Prim?" Peeta asked me. I barely notice I was breathing hard. I didn't answer. If I spoke I would break down into tears. "Prim it's okay to be afraid," He said. His voice was replaced by Katniss. I couldn't control myself tears came out of my eyes.

"Can you give me a hug?" I asked him. I know it was stupid, but I felt so alone. He gave me a hug. He smells like cake.

"Are you going to be okay, Prim?" He asked me. I nodded my head and quickly wipe the tears out of my eyes.

A door quickly open a man stepped out. He smelled very much like beer. He looks at us. He quickly sits down in dining area. Peeta quickly stands up.

"Um... Hi you're our mentor," Peeta says.

"You're the unlucky people who got picked," Haymitch said and took another drink. He looks at me at the corner.

"Come, come, food is here," He said. I just stood there.

"Oh, there you are, Haymitch," Effie said and sat down. She looks at me signaling for me to come. I quickly walk up to eat. I ate the food which tasted very delicious. I took a bite of a cheese sandwich.

"Um... so can you give us any advice," Peeta said.

"Stay alive," He said drinking another drink. He began to laugh. Effie gave him the evil eye. "I mean stay alive, and don't light out a fire. They'll catch you. Find water." He kept on drinking.

"I'm glad you two have manners. The last tributes they didn't use the utensils," Effie said cutting her steak. I look at her with contempt. Those tributes died and she's criticizing them. We're just their chess pieces for their games. I wasn't hungry anymore. I quickly saw an Avox girl as she picks up my food.

"Thanks," I say. I didn't know that much about Avox. I just know they can't speak and are forced to do things. I quickly left to my assigned room. There I had to make up my mind which piece I was. I decided quickly. I want to be the stronger piece. I don't want to be afraid.

I'm not a piece of their games. I am something more and I won't show them any fear. I took out the pin Katniss gave me. I began to sing because it kept me calm. I put the pin on. I look at myself in the mirror. I had my shirt was sticking out. Katniss voice called me: ducky. I quickly tuck in my shirt.

* * *

_I stood up from my bed. I was in a place made out of lava._

"_Primrose Everdeen, get ready: the Hunger Games," Effie's voice said. I started fast the games are starting. I need to win, I need to win. I had no weapons I need to find some. Lava was everywhere. The arena was now in a volcano? I was shocked the games are getting tougher by the minute. I saw the arrows remembering what Katniss advice me. I quickly took them. _

"_Primrose Everdeen only two contestants are left you and-," I bring my bow up willing to kill. I saw a red- headed girl come out, "Avox girl." _

"_I- I can't kill her," I said bringing my bow down. The Avox girl made an evil smirk. I felt an arrow go through my stomach. _

I quickly woke up. I expected to wake up at home cry for Katniss, but I was alone. The dream felt so real;I felt the arrow go through my stomach. I quickly changed and went outside to eat breakfast.

"Hey Prim," Peeta said giving me a warm smile.

"Hey," I answered shyly. The Avox girl set food in my table. "Thanks."

"We're arriving soon to the capitol!" Effie said in excitement. I look at the window.

"So we need to talk about getting sponsors," Peeta said looking at Haymitch. Haymitch looked annoyed at him as he put butter on his bread.

"Oh, well just make yourself likeable," Haymitch said. "And not shy," He said looking at me. I wanted to tell him I wasn't shy, but I didn't I was too shy to tell him.

"We have arrived!" Effie said in excitement. I quickly stood up to see outside the window. I saw the arena which made me shake in fear.

We began to get closer. Then the train stopped I saw the thing I hated: cameras. Peeta began to wave at them outside of the window.

"Come Prim wave at them," Peeta told me. Peeta looked like a little boy waving at them.

"He knows what he's doing," Haymitch said taking a drink. I didn't move. He looks at me rolling his eyes and kept on eating. We left the train all cameras on us. I knew my family was seeing me right now. We quickly went inside the building I felt relief the cameras freaked me out.

"So this is the remake center," Effie said looking at me, especially.

* * *

I was taken to a room my feet where waxed. I was getting clean. Then I was in a room where a man came.

"I'm very sorry you got picked to be a tribute," The man said. This gave me shock. "Hello, I'm Cinna. I saw what you did when they picked you. That was very brave." I remained quiet.

"Thanks," I said as quietly as I could.

"Now where going to dress you in coal mining outfit with a twist," He told me. "You're going to be on fire." I flinched in the word. This man was completely insane.

"Don't worry its fake fire," He told me, "we want them to remember you."

Later I was dressed in coal mining cloths like Peeta. At least both of us will be on fire. We went on a chariot.

"I feel weird," I told Peeta. I felt confident speaking to him. He reminds me of Katniss.

"Well, look around not anymore," He told me. I saw the other tributes who where more ridiculously dressed than me. He made jokes of them. I just hope they didn't hear, but I couldn't help to laugh. I notice I was laughing and smiling.

Then the music started the chariot started moving. I was shying away. I wanted to be invisible.

"You okay, Prim?" He asked me. I'm not good in hiding my feelings.

"Yes," I answered him.

"Let us get some sponsors," He said and holds my hand. He raised it up in the air. I need to learn to be strong. I wave at the people. Roses where thrown at us. I catch one and I wave at the direction it was thrown.

We reached a full stop I notice we were at the jumbo screen a lot. President Snow gave his speech.

"Its an honor to me to introduce our tributes from the Hunger Games," President Snow said through a microphone. I look around and I saw a girl my age. I wasn't alone. I never was.

* * *

Later I came back to my room.

"Tomorrow is training," Effie says happily. That made me sad I had no training in anything. I saw the Avox girl. She kept on looking at me. She was bringing food and she lay in the table. She then quickly trips and drops the food at me. I saw the look at her face she was terrified.

"What-," Effie said. I quickly interrupted her.

"It was my fault. She gave it to me and I dropped it with my elbow," I said quickly. What will they do to her?

"Oh, she talked," Haymitch said in amazement with his mouth full of food. Effie gave a look in disgust.

"Um… clean up the mess," Effie commanded her. I saw her clean and I saw the look in her eyes. I had saved her life.

"So… do you guys have something to help you survive in the Hunger Games," Effie said breaking the silence.

"Not really," Peeta answered. All eyes met at me.

"Me too," I said. Peeta could win the Hunger Games. He's a wrestler he can win.

"I think Prim would win the Hunger Games," Peeta said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I was confused.

"You're good at gathering. You won't be hungry," Peeta said. I was quiet. Why is he saying that I won't survive? I felt the mockingjay pin get heavier. Maybe I can…

**More will come just hold on tight until we get to the arena please :)**

**This will get good me pinky promise**

**No pairings here! Just Peeta is like a big brother to Prim**

**Reviews will be LOVED: D**


End file.
